zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Schneider universe
The Dan Schneider universe (also called the Schneider-verse) is the concept that Dan Schneider's creations co-exist in a universe seperate from reality. The Dan Schneider universe is theoretically impossible to live in, due to the fact that there are several actors/actresses that portray in different of Dan Schneider's shows. For example, Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice in Zoey 101), Shelby Marx (Victoria Justice in iCarly) and Tori Vega (Victoria Justice in Victorious) are all different characters portrayed by the same person in this universe. This also refers to Danifer (1st role of Austin Butler in Zoey 101), James Garrett (2nd role of Austin Butler in Zoey 101) and Jake Crendle (role of Austin Butler in iCarly Note: If Danifer and James are played by Austin Butler, two people in the school will look practically identical. The Dan Schneider universe mainly consists of the more recent shows, Drake & Josh'', Zoey 101'', iCarly and Victorious, the two latest ones even producing a crossover spinoff series, Sam & Cat. Characters portrayed by the same person 'Nathan Kress' #Toplin (Drake & Josh) #Freddie Benson (iCarly) #Audience Member (Victorious) 'Drake Bell' #Drake Parker (Drake & Josh) #Himself (Zoey 101) #Himself (iCarly "iBloop") #Himself (Victorious) 'Yvette Nicole Brown' #Helen Dubois (Drake & Josh and Victorious) #Painter (iCarly) 'Josh Peck' #Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) #Theater Audience (Victorious) 'Miranda Cosgrove' #Megan Parker (Drake & Josh) #Paige Howard (Zoey 101) #Carly Shay (iCarly) 'Jerry Trainor' #Crazy Steve (Drake & Josh) #Spencer Shay (iCarly and Victorious) #Himself (Victorious) 'Allison Scagliotti-Smith' #Mindy Crenshaw (Drake & Josh) #Stacy (Zoey 101) 'Leon Thomas III' #Harper (iCarly) #André Harris (Victorious and iCarly) 'Jennette McCurdy' #Trisha Kirby (Zoey 101) #Sam Puckett (iCarly, Victorious, and Sam & Cat) #Melanie Puckett (iCarly) #Ponnie (Victorious) 'Lane Napper' #Competition Judge (Drake & Josh) #Sam's Dance Coach (iCarly) #Himself (iCarly "iBloop") #Lane Alexander (Victorious) 'Victoria Justice' #Lola Martinez (Zoey 101) #Shelby Marx (iCarly) #Tori Vega (Victorious and iCarly) 'Daniella Monet' #Rebecca Martin (Zoey 101) #Popular Girl (iCarly) #Trina Vega (Victorious and iCarly) 'Abby Wilde' #Stacey Dillsen (Zoey 101 and iCarly) 'Erin Sanders' #Quinn Pensky (Zoey 101 and iCarly) 'Jake Farrow' #Gavin Mitchell (Drake & Josh and iCarly) #Rex Powers (Victorious; voice role) 'Austin Butler' #Danifer (Zoey 101) #James Garrett (Zoey 101) #Jake Crendle (iCarly) Universal references Dan Schneider is well-known for referencing his own creations, iCarly referencing and being referenced the most. He uses anything that comes to mind; companies, parodies, actors, fads, or etc. 'Parodies' 'Pear Company' The Pear Company is one of Dan Schneider's most referencing tools. This company was introduced in iCarly. The Pear Company parodies Apple, and sells several things that Apple sells. This company exists in Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly and Victorious. 'iCarly.com redirects' There are several website URLS that redirect to iCarly.com, the most being from iCarly ''itself. These exist in mutiple Dan Schneider shows. The following websites redirect to the website. *zoey101.com *tweenpants.com *whatswrongwithmybody.com *splashface.com *worldofchucks.com *highschoolcrazy.com *zoeysballoon.com *nevelocity.com *getabus.org Common elements in Dan Schneider's shows *Use of the word "chiz". *Use of the word "skunkbag". *Use of madeup words such as "hobknocker". *A character (usually a main character) who is intellectually beyond the average teenager intellegence and can even invent things (Megan Parker from ''Drake & Josh, Quinn Pensky, Firewire, and Miles Brody from Zoey 101, Freddie Benson and Nevel Papperman from iCarly and Andre Harris from Victorious).﻿ *References to the creators and producers themselves. *Random references to Ryan Seacreast. Category:Miscellaneous